


Talking Through Time

by Sunnyrea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrea/pseuds/Sunnyrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One thing did remain constant through the years however; one thing beyond the centurion get up which he couldn't quite shake. Rory talked to Amy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Through Time

Rory didn't just wait through the years like the legends would say. He wasn't always a lone centurion standing beside the box with his Amy inside. Despite what the Doctor cautioned against he some times got into trouble, even had a few adventures. After all, he was plastic Rory guarding a prison with his future wife inside; it was never likely that things would go smoothly.

One thing did remain constant through the years however; one thing beyond the centurion get up which he couldn't quite shake. Rory talked to Amy.

Maybe it was strange or silly; Maybe she couldn't even hear him; maybe she was in some sort of between life and death; maybe it was a symptom of insanity caused by time. Still, he talked to her. She was his Amy.

"Do you remember, Amy, that walk down by the river, that time I got stung by the bee and I thought I was allergic? You told me you'd never stab me with an EpiPen."

Rory touches the black stone with his plastic hand. Still feels real to him.

"I hope I get to see your wedding dress. Your mate Crystal said it was – is, uh.. will be... Yeah, she said you looked beautiful in it."

Rory walks around the edge of the Pandorica, ten times clockwise, ten times counter clockwise then back again.

"You should see the way they dress in 1500, Amy. Every day I feel like I'm in a history class. A levels all over again."

Rory chases back the rats, frightens away the curious children. He's a ghost in the shadows, a terror in the night, one lone protector against a world.

"The one time at the Halloween party where we did Bonnie and Clyde? You wouldn't believe how it feels now. Best time though, you could do the style."

Rory changes places, shifts the Pandorica through time. It's a myth and a fact in one.

"Do you want a garden? We could do a garden. I don't really garden. You don't either I think. Would you want one though? We could try it. Grounding and all."

Rory looks at the pattens in the black, traces it with his almost real fingers. Some times he feels more human, each memory he says aloud anchors him there with Amy, each year he holds on.

"I remember Venice, first trip with the Doctor. You were both so mad. Can't believe I went along. Can't believe I stayed."

Rory thinks the very stone seems to sing 'Amy, Amy, Amy.'

"Amy... maybe one day when you're out we can still be together. I may be plastic but...." he rests his forehead on the stone and thinks hard.

Rory watches the sun the whole day around from up to down, the way the shadow of the Pandorica drifts to hide him at all points like his presence isn't really certain.

"Do you remember my brother, Robert? I never told you how jealous he was about you for a while there. Said you deserved someone with a bit more style." He laughs. "He'd probably still say the same now."

Rory looks at the the Pandorica, tries to imagine Amy inside. She is alive but not awake, not burdened by the passage of time like him. She rests peacefully and in ignorance. Amy sits safe in her giant box meant for a Time Lord. Rory doesn't know if the image is real but it has to be close. The Doctor would never have let her suffer.

"The Doctor said something about a beach planet once, did you go? Probably would get burnt though... Amy, tell me you went. Tell me you were happy."

When he can't find the words, when the time is too much for him to form thoughts aloud, he touches instead. He sits and rests his cheek against the stone which is always cool. He thinks 'not too long now, Amy, not too many years yet.'

Rory never stops talking, even if it hurts.

"Amy, the stars are gone. What does that mean?"

Rory never abandons her and Amy never leaves him: the boy and girl who waited.

"You're still here, Amy. You will be fine. The Doctor will be back and we will all be fine."

When the year turns to 1996 it feels for just a moment like it's only been a day before the weight returns. It's as though a light clicks on.

"Now, Amy. It's now."

When Rory closes up the museum for the night he pretends not to see the familiar small red haired girl hiding in the display behind the grass. He turns out the lights and locks up the doors. Rory gazes at the Pandorica with a smile and whispers:

"I love you, Amy Pond."


End file.
